


Just a Little Afraid

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Phobias, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Seungyoun le tiene terror al mal clima y la oscuridad, y cuando las luces se apagan en su edificio durante una tormenta desagradable, se dirige al departamento de su vecino para pedir prestadas algunas velas y termina pasando la noche allí.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo





	Just a Little Afraid

**Author's Note:**

Comenzó con una larga noche oscura y tormentosa. El compañero de cuarto de Seungyoun estaba fuera de la ciudad y cada rayo lo hacía saltar. Odiaba el mal clima. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que tenía más miedo en el mundo y la tormenta había salido de la nada.

Ni siquiera podía distraerse adecuadamente. Había aprendido de la manera difícil muchas veces antes que los rayos y la electrónica no eran una buena combinación y no podía permitirse el lujo de reemplazar su computadora o su playstation. Así que se sentó en su cama con un mazo de cartas gastado e intentó recordar algunos de los viejos trucos de magia que había aprendido cuando era un niño. _¡Toma una carta! ¡Cualquier carta!_ Había muchas maneras de engañar a la gente para que pensara que los trucos de cartas eran mágicos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar algunas de sus lujosas barajaduras, y luego, dependiendo del truco, marcar el mazo para encontrar su carta nuevamente. Por lo general, era con un cabello, lo que requería mucha práctica para hacerlo bien. No podía dejar en claro que estaba marcando la tarjeta con una propia, pero tampoco podía dejar caer accidentalmente el cabello y parecer un tonto al final del truco. La magia se trataba de habilidad, suerte, manos rápidas y tiempo.

Hablando de tiempo.

En ese momento, cuando estaba listo para revelar la tarjeta elegida al asistente imaginario, las luces se apagaron y resultó que había dos cosas de las que tenía mucho miedo. Una eran las tormentas. La otro era la oscuridad.

Hubiera hecho que alguien creyera que todas las luces y letreros de neón en su departamento eran para la estética, pero no, eran porque no podía soportar estar en un cuarto oscuro. No solo su habitación estaba oscura, sino que todo el edificio estaba sin luz. Se le cayó el corazón. Un apagón en toda la ciudad podría haber tomado horas para solucionarlo. No tenía horas. Horas significaba permanecer despierto en su cama toda la noche preocupándose de que cada sonido fuera algo o alguien afuera buscándolo.

Inmediatamente saltó de su cama, con la esperanza de no tropezar con sus cosas en el piso de su habitación y buscó su tocador. Tenía un cajón de basura en la parte superior con todas sus pertenencias misceláneas, y pensó que tal vez su yo del pasado le hubiera hecho un favor o dos.

Buscó algo pareciera cera, pero no encontró nada. No creía que Hangyul tuviera velas, pero si las tenía, no creía que pudiera navegar con seguridad por su habitación para encontrarlas.

El trueno volvió a estallar y saltó, golpeando sus nudillos contra la madera. "¡Ay!"

Mientras se frotaba los dedos doloridos, recordó que su teléfono tenía una linterna. Había dos cosas que necesitaba recoger la próxima vez que fuera a la tienda: velas y una linterna normal para apagones.

La luz de su teléfono funcionó un poco, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer si la batería se agotaba antes de que volviera la electricidad?

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. _Yo mismo apagué todas las luces. Esta fue mi idea. Mira lo valiente y normal que soy._

Con el siguiente estallido, Seungyoun salió de su cama con su manta envuelta alrededor de sí mismo y su corazón acelerado. _¡Nop!_

Necesitaba ocuparse del único problema que podía y esa era la oscuridad en su departamento. Eso mejoraría las cosas. Podía obligarse a dormir durante el resto de la tormenta si había algún tipo de luz.

No podía correr exactamente a la tienda, pero luego tuvo una idea. ¡Seguramente sus vecinos tendrían velas! Wooseok y su compañero de cuarto Seungwoo vivían al lado y Wooseok definitivamente era del tipo que tenía velas. Podría pedir prestado una o dos y luego devolverle el dinero de alguna manera. Podría enviarles una pizza de agradecimiento. Estaba de buen humor para ser alguien que también tenía mucho miedo.

Salió de su departamento con su manta envuelta alrededor de sí mismo para protegerse (por si acaso) y llamó a la puerta de sus vecinos.

Seungwoo, a quien no conocía bien, abrió la puerta. "¿Hola?"

"Ah, hola, vivo al lado," dijo, más nervioso de lo que debería haber estado. "¿Me preguntaba si Wooseok estaba aquí?"

"¿Tan tarde?" Seungwoo levantó una ceja. "No, él está fuera de la ciudad en este momento. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje para él? Puedo decírselo cuando regrese."

"No, no, solo me preguntaba si tenía velas adicionales que pudiera pedir prestadas," Seungyoun se rascó la cabeza. "Mi electricidad no está funcionando."

"Sí", se rió Seungwoo. "Ese parece ser el tema de hoy."

"Oh, claro," dijo, nervioso. "Perdón por molestarte."

"¡No! No, en realidad, ¿por qué no vienes y tomas algunas de las mías?" Insistió Seungwoo, abriéndole la puerta.

Seungyoun vio el resplandor anaranjado brillante que venía del interior del apartamento. Seungwoo había reunido un montón de velas de diferentes formas y tamaños y las había colocado en el centro de la habitación, lejos de los muebles. Había un cojín en el piso al lado de ellos donde debía haber estado sentado. Hubiera parecido bastante ocultista si Seungyoun no deseara envidiosamente poder hacer lo mismo.

"¡Oh wow! ¡Tienes muchas!"

"Sí," dijo Seungwoo con timidez. "Tanto a Wooseok como a mí nos gusta tenerlas cerca, así que decidí sacar toda la colección."

"Parece un pastel de cumpleaños," dijo Seungyoun, obsesionado con el brillo.

Seungwoo resopló. "Lo parece, ¿verdad? Tengo una caja de velas nuevas por aquí. ¡Tú elige!"

Seungyoun sacó unas pocas que podía llevar metidos en sus brazos sin dejar caer su manta. "Gracias."

"¡No hay problema!"

Un trueno volvió a estallar y Seungyoun saltó tan fuerte que lanzó las velas al aire. Aterrizaron con varios golpes y rodaron en todas direcciones hacia lugares ocultos en el departamento de Seungwoo, sorprendiéndolo. "¡Oh!"

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Gritó, cayendo de rodillas. “¡Déjame buscar eso! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Oh, vaya, soy estúpido!"

Seungyoun trepó por el piso reuniendo velas sueltas antes de que realmente pudieran perderse.

"¡No! ¡Está bien!" Seungwoo se agachó con él y reunió algunas de las velas que Seungyoun no podía llevar. “Puedo encontrarlas a todas más tarde cuando las luces vuelvan a encenderse. Solo toma otras de la caja."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Si! ¿Pero estás bien?" Preguntó, tomando las velas de Seungyoun y volviéndolas a poner en la caja antes de que Seungyoun pudiera detenerlo y recordarle que tenía la intención de llevarlas a casa. "Pareces un poco nervioso..."

"Odio las tormentas," explicó. "Y la oscuridad..."

"¿Y tu compañero de cuarto? ¿Hangyul?"

"Él está fuera de la ciudad también," dijo Seungyoun.

"Ahh," entendió Seungwoo. “¿Entonces no quieres pasar el rato aquí? ¿Hasta que se enciendan las luces? ¿O hasta que pare la tormenta?"

"No quiero ser una molestia," dijo Seungyoun, más nervioso que de costumbre. Probablemente era por la tormenta.

"¡No hay problema! Tengo que quedarme despierto de todos modos para no quemar accidentalmente el edificio con mi, uh, hoguera aquí."

Seungyoun se rió. "Bien, por favor no hagas eso. Yo también vivo aquí."

"Entonces, como residente responsable, puedes ayudarme con la guardia de incendios," bromeó Seungwoo tranquilizando a Seungyoun.

Era mucho más amable de lo que Seungyoun pensaba. Había algo frío que lo intimidaba cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo. No es que no fuera educado, pero siempre estaba concentrado en algo y su cabello cubría sus ojos para que Seungyoun nunca supiera lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez fue por la luz de las velas y la oferta, pero ahora parecía cálido y casi encantador. Probablemente fueron las velas.

Seungyoun se arrodilló junto a la colección de velas encendidas con su manta envuelta alrededor de los hombros. No hacía frío, pero lo hacía sentir mejor. A nadie se le permitía decir nada sobre su manta.

Seungwoo le encontró otro cojín para sentarse que era mucho mejor que el piso. Al principio estaba tranquilo, pero Seungyoun no podía soportar no hablar, especialmente cuando estaba nervioso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Wooseok?"

"Fuimos juntos a la universidad," dijo. "Estaba un par de años por delante, pero algunas de nuestras clases se superpusieron porque cambié mi especialidad."

"¿Qué querías hacer originalmente?"

"Fútbol," dijo Seungwoo. "Yo era un gran deportista."

"¿De verdad?" La mandíbula de Seungyoun cayó. "¡Solía estar en un equipo de fútbol juvenil en Brasil!"

"De ninguna manera," sonrió brillantemente. "¿Hablas portugués?"

"¡Mhm! Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que tal vez no muy bien," se rió. "¿Por qué cambiaste de especialización?"

"Ah, decidí que quería obtener un título en negocios para poder ayudar más a mis padres en el futuro," explicó Seungwoo. "Pero todavía juego todos los fines de semana."

"¿Qué haces con tu título en negocios?"

"Hago lo que otras personas me dicen que haga," bromeó.

Seungyoun se rió de eso.

"¿Tú fuiste? A la universidad, quiero decir."

“Sí, estudié radiodifusión. Trabajo en una estación cerca de aquí, en realidad."

"¿Y qué haces con tu título de radiodifusión?" Preguntó Seungwoo, con una sonrisa en la boca que parecía bastante juguetona a la luz de las velas.

"Lo que otras personas me dicen que haga."

Pasaron un tiempo conociéndose. Seungwoo le ofreció una cerveza y su elección del tesoro de snacks de Wooseok. Insistió en que, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, Wooseok era en realidad la persona que comía más snacks del mundo y podía o no ser parte mapache.

"Si alguna vez lo llamas así, te matará", dijo Seungyoun, temblando ante la idea.

Seungwoo mostró una sonrisa traviesa. "Tendría que llegar a mi altura primero."

La mandíbula de Seungyoun cayó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo o reírse de lo hilarante que era, los truenos volvieron a lanzar su puñado de snacks al aire.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

Seungwoo se rió de una manera que parecía asmática. “Supongo que nos escuchó. Espera, déjame conseguir una escoba."

"Desearía que dejara de hacer eso," dijo Seungyoun en lugar de otra disculpa.

Después de limpiar el desorden, volvieron a su conversación evitando burlarse de la altura de Wooseok, sus hábitos de comida o su comportamiento general por si acaso.

La tormenta continuó y el viento sofocante aulló fuera de la ventana. Seungyoun hizo todo lo posible para fingir que no estaba asustado y Seungwoo hizo todo lo posible para fingir que no se daba cuenta.

"Deberíamos hacer algo," dijo Seungwoo una vez que la conversación se extinguió. Seungyoun había estado demasiado ocupado ignorando el clima afuera para ser entretenido. Realmente fue una maravilla de persona con la que pasar tiempo en cualquier otro momento. Si simplemente pasaran el rato cuando las circunstancias no fueran tan graves, él lo vería.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Hmmm", pensó. "Bueno, tiene que ser algo que podamos hacer en la oscuridad y no te voy a contar historias de miedo."

"¡No es que me asuste!" Seungyoun se quejó antes de saltar ante otro trueno. "A menudo."

"Seguro.Te creo."

"¡Es cierto!"

“Lo siento, no hay historias de miedo por hoy. No puedo tenerte escondido en mi armario toda la noche."

"No lo haría," cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Espera, ¿te gustan los juegos de cartas?"

"Claro," dijo Seungwoo. "Aunque no creo que tenga ninguna carta..."

Seungyoun se levantó de un salto. "Yo sí tengo. Ya vuelvo."

Volvió corriendo a su departamento y se sorprendió por lo oscuro que estaba. El terror le llenó el estómago y tuvo que calmarse. _Estas bien. Literalmente no hay nada aquí. Solo tomemos las cartas y regresemos al departamento de Seungwoo donde es seguro._

Volvió a su habitación tropezando, usando la luz de su teléfono para navegar por el desastre. Las cartas estaban guardadas en la caja donde las dejó y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. _Al menos los fantasmas del trueno no robaron mis cartas._

Agarró el mazo de cartas y se volvió y corrió antes de que algo terrible pudiera agarrarlo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Seungwoo y llamó para poder entrar. _Oh, Dios, ¿y si me quiere fuera de allí? Wow, esto es vergonzoso. Oh no. ¡No contestes a la puerta! ¡Finge estar dormido! ¡Prometo no acorralarte en la sala de correo!_ Pero luego Seungwoo abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza por la abertura y Seungyoun notó cuán adorable era su rostro.

"¿Si?" Dijo Seungwoo, juguetón.

"Regresé," dijo, sin saber si estaba a punto de ser expulsado.

"Todavía tienes tu manta," señaló Seungwoo.

Lo apretó con fuerza a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. "Si."

"Es lindo," dijo, abriendo la puerta por completo. "Te iba a enviar de regreso a tu departamento si la hubieras olvidado."

Seungyoun resopló. "Ahora te estás burlando de mí."

Él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa apretada y arrugó la nariz. "Tal vez."

Seungyoun lo golpeó suavemente mientras entraba y Seungwoo se agarró las costillas, fingiendo estar gravemente herido. Era como si hubieran sido amigos durante años, sin embargo, era la segunda vez que había estado en el departamento.

Seungwoo había movido sus cojines juntos después de que se fue para que pudieran jugar. Jugar a las cartas a la luz de las velas lleva a sus propios desafíos, pero lo hicieron funcionar. Antes de comenzar un juego real, Seungyoun le preguntó si podía practicar uno de sus viejos trucos de cartas que había aprendido de niño para ver si todavía lo podía hacer. Seungwoo le informó que amaba la magia y que se habría decepcionado si no lo hubiera hecho.

Seungyoun sonrió con confianza mientras barajaba sus cartas con valentía. Era, de hecho, una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer. Seungwoo solo tendría que esperar hasta que no hubiera una tormenta para ver a los demás.

"¡Whoa!" Exclamó. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Tengo dedos mágicos," dijo, simplemente y luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente sonaba raro y se alegró de que la habitación estuviera demasiado oscura para mostrar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ya veo," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja con asombro.

Seungyoun se aclaró la garganta. “Está bien, hora del truco. ¡Toma una carta! ¡Cualquier carta!"

Seungwoo pasó el dedo por encima y tomó una en el medio. Seungyoun barajó nuevamente el mazo y colocó las cartas en pilas frente a Seungwoo asegurándose de que sabía exactamente dónde estaba la carta.

Reveló la primera carta de cada pila y los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron con anticipación. Lenta y cuidadosamente volteó la carta de Seungwoo en la pila final. Su corazón latía en su pecho. No había sentido esto en años.

"¿Es esta tu carta?" Dijo con calma como un mago profesional.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Seungwoo y supo que había logrado impresionarlo.

"No," chilló. Se desplomó hacia adelante incapaz de contener su risa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Seungyoun, sorprendido.

"Esa... no es mi carta," se rió tan fuerte que no podía respirar, golpeando el puño contra el suelo con una mano y apretando la parte exterior del muslo de Seungyoun con la otra. Se levantó y se limpió una lágrima del ojo. "¡Lo siento! ¡Estabas tan serio! ¡Pero tan equivocado! ¡No puedo respirar!"

"¡¿Cuál era tu carta?!" Exigió Seungyoun.

Seungwoo trató de recuperar el aliento. "¡El dos de corazones!"

Seungyoun miró la carta en su mano y suspiró. "Maldición."

"¿Te gustaría volver a intentarlo?" Dijo de una manera irritante.

"No," Seungyoun hizo un puchero. “La iluminación aquí es muy mala. ¡No pude ver!"

"Si fuera magia real, no necesitarías ver," bromeó mientras le apretaba suavemente la rodilla.

"¡Así no es cómo funciona!" Seungyoun dijo fingiendo estar molesto, pero por alguna razón se sintió cálido por todas partes.

"¿Por qué no vuelves cuando las luces están encendidas y vuelves a intentarlo?" Sugirió.

"Tal vez no quiero mostrarte mi magia," dijo Seungyoun sonando herido.

"¿Qué pasa si quiero verla?" La voz de Seungwoo era suave y Seungyoun se preguntó si las velas estaban calentando demasiado la habitación. Tosió y se quitó la manta de los hombros. Eso debería arreglarlo.

"Wow," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó nervioso.

"Ya no te ves como un mago sin tu capa."

Seungyoun extendió la mano a través de las pilas de cartas y lo golpeó en el costado, causando que se sacudiera en un ataque de risas.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo bromeo! ¡No te ves como un villano de dibujos animados en absoluto!"

"¡Ya!" Seungyoun dijo lanzándose hacia adelante. "¡Te mostraré como es un villano!"

Seungwoo se derrumbó hacia atrás y aulló. "¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡No eres malvado! ¡No lo dije en serio!"

Pero Seungyoun no cedería. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya bromeando sobre sus serios trucos de magia. Absolutamente no. Sus dedos encontraron el lugar debajo de las costillas de Seungwoo y lo apretaron haciéndolo retorcerse por el suelo.

"¡¡¡Ah!!! Lo siento," gritó en un ataque de risa. "¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!"

"¡Di que mi truco fue bueno!"

"¡No!"

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"¡Porque no funcionó!" Seungwoo le devolvió el golpe. Seungyoun se derrumbó sorprendido, sin esperar que le hicieran cosquillas también.

Pero Seungwoo fue rápido. Envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él para que no pudiera atacar nuevamente.

"¡Oye!" Gritó, amortiguado contra su pecho. "¡Déjame ir!"

"No, podrías hacerme cosquillas de nuevo y no voy a arriesgarme a eso."

Seungyoun se quejó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Seungwoo, apretándolo más cerca. "No puedo oírte."

Seungyoun giró la cabeza hacia un lado. "Dije 'no lo haré'."

Seungwoo lo soltó y él se recostó en su cojín. Se alisó el pelo y se abanicó. Realmente hacía demasiado calor allí.

"¿Alguna vez has considerado saltar un día de piernas en el gym?" dijo, sin aliento.

"Mira quien habla," dijo Seungwoo, alisando su ropa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No tienes hombros así por estar acostado todo el día."

Seungyoun sacudió un mechón de cabello suelto de su frente. "Lo tomaré como un cumplido."

"Eso es lo que era."

Seungwoo necesitaba algo de beber antes de jugar el juego real. Le había ofrecido algo a Seungyoun, pero dijo que cualquier cosa que bebiera estaba bien. Así que dos cervezas fue lo que trajo. El mal tiempo le dio sed.

Se sintió culpable por solo ofrecerle los snacks de Wooseok y su cerveza mientras estaba allí. Un buen anfitrión debería mantener a sus invitados bien alimentados y felices, pero no tenía una manera de cocinar nada sin electricidad y la comida chatarra o el alcohol parecían calmar los nervios de Seungyoun.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan aterrorizado por una tormenta. Pensó en Seungyoun en su departamento solo en la oscuridad sin su compañero de cuarto para hacerle compañía mientras había una horrible tormenta afuera y eso lo puso triste. Seungwoo estaba más que feliz de tenerlo allí, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que quedarse despierto toda la noche con él y ver sus terribles trucos de cartas. Tal vez él también había estado solo en la oscuridad y estaba feliz de que alguien estuviera allí con él para mostrarle terribles trucos de cartas.

"Dime," dijo, sentándose con sus bebidas. “¿Puedes jugar con cartas mágicas? ¿O el mago obtiene una ventaja especial?"

"Hmm," pensó Seungyoun mientras barajaba distraídamente. Seungwoo tenía que admitir que se veía genial cuando barajaba las cartas, al menos. Era solo que todo lo que vino después era terrible. Incluso a la luz de las velas, Seungwoo pudo ver cuán suaves y perfectas eran sus manos. Los nudillos de una mano estaban raspados y se preguntó si había golpeado algo. No parecía del tipo agresivo, pero lo inquietaba.

"¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano?" La pregunta se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Seungyoun dejó de barajar las cartas y rió nerviosamente. "Yo, uh, me golpeé con mi tocador antes cuando estaba buscando mis velas," dijo, frotándose la mano. "No duele tanto."

"Oh, me preguntaba si habías golpeado algo."

Seungyoun sacudió su cabello nuevamente. "Prefiero ganar peleas con mi intelecto superior."

"¿Es ese el mismo intelecto superior que te hizo romper la mano con un tocador?"

"Soy un amante, no un luchador," bromeó.

"Yo también," dijo Seungwoo. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa ventaja?"

"Aquí tienes," dijo, pasándole el mazo. "Tú barajas, e incluso cerraré los ojos para que no puedas acusarme de hacer trampa."

Seungwoo dio su mejor intento. "No quiero verte intentando algo."

"¿Crees que soy capaz?"

"Absolutamente no."

Seungyoun sonrió mientras se cubría los ojos. _Eres terrible con los trucos de magia, pero eres lindo, esa es una ventaja._ Seungwoo barajó las cartas, sorprendido por su propia torpeza. Sus manos temblorosas lo traicionaban, pero Seungyoun no necesitaba saber eso.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó, aún cubriéndose los ojos.

"¡Casi! ¡Mis dedos siguen pegados a tus sucias cartas mágicas!

" _No_ marco mis cartas," jadeó. "No puedo creer lo que estás insinuando."

Seungwoo hizo un fuerte sonido de olfateo. "¿Es eso miel lo que huelo?"

"La única miel que hueles son tus velas," dijo Seungyoun.

"Puedo apagarlas," bromeó.

"Hey, no hay necesidad de hacer nada precipitado," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Seungwoo inhaló profundamente con una exageración cómica.

"¡No!" Gritó Seungyoun. Descubrió sus ojos y se lanzó hacia adelante, cubriendo la boca de Seungwoo con sus manos. Sus caras estaban separadas por centímetros y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y temblorosos.

Seungwoo miró a cada uno de sus ojos, su propia expresión se suavizó. Levantó la mano y tiró de la mano de Seungyoun hacia abajo y la sostuvo solo un segundo antes de soltarla, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para hacer que sus dedos hormiguearan. "Realmente tienes mucho miedo, ¿verdad?"

Seungyoun sonrió brillantemente, pero era una sonrisa falsa. Era tensa y forzada.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no,” se rió, pero volvió a envolverse con la manta y se delató. "Puedo manejar un poco de oscuridad."

"¿Quieres que encienda más?" Seungwoo ofreció. "Tengo toda una caja llena, ya sabes."

"No, eso es una tontería," se rió. "Esto es genial. Agradable y acogedor."

Seungwoo miró sus cartas y frunció el ceño, poco convencido. "Vas primero."

Jugaron varios juegos juntos y si Seungyoun realmente tenía una ventaja sobre él con su mazo mágico, ciertamente no la estaba usando. Seungwoo ganó la mitad de los juegos y se regodeaba cada vez que lo hacía, Seungyoun lo dejaba. Pero él era igual de malo. Cada vez que ganaba, prácticamente daba una vuelta alrededor del montón de velas. Ambos eran igualmente tontos y ridículos y parecían sacarlo del otro. Varias veces su risa se hizo tan fuerte que Seungwoo estaba preocupado de que un vecino pudiera quejarse, pero se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que lo había hecho en años.

Unas cervezas más y sus palabras comenzaron arrastrarse juntas mientras sus risitas se volvían más tontas. Seungwoo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y Seungyoun se había puesto la manta alrededor de la cabeza como un antiguo oráculo.

"Ya no puedo sentarme aquí," se quejó Seungwoo. "Mi espalda me está matando."

Se arrastró hacia el sofá y hacia la salvación de su espalda.

"¡Eso es porque eres viejo!" Seungyoun gritó.

"¡No soy viejo! ¡Soy solo dos años mayor que tú!"

Seungyoun se levantó y tropezó hacia él, dejándose caer en el sofá y casi chocando contra él.

"Creo que eres secretamente un anciano," susurró. " Te ves genial para tu edad."

"Shhhh," Seungwoo le cubrió la boca. "Si me llamas viejo una vez más, te voy a castigar."

Seungyoun rió traviesamente debajo de su mano.

"Shhh! ¡Va a ser terrible!" Seungwoo gritó, pero sus propias risitas lo detuvieron.

Se sentaron en el sofá, risueños y estúpidos, hasta que se acomodaron. "¿Quieres que encienda más velas para ti?"

"No, está bien, no tengo miedo," insistió Seungyoun, pero Seungwoo ya estaba de pie. Trotó hacia la pila y encontró dos velas en frascos que no se caerían sobre los muebles. Se habían quemado durante demasiado tiempo, y el vidrio le quemó las manos. Gritó, pero estaba bien. Estaba en una misión importante. Iba a hacer el sofá más brillante para Seungyoun.

Puso las velas en las mesas laterales y se arrojó de nuevo en el sofá con una risita.

"Ahora está mejor," exclamó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Seungyoun y le dio un beso descuidado en la mejilla como era conocido por hacerle a sus amigos cercanos cuando estaba borracho, pero Seungyoun se congeló.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Seungwoo en la boca rápidamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás avergonzado. Seungwoo quería explicarse que era así cuando estaba de buen humor, pero luego se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que lo hizo en primer lugar. Así que le devolvió el beso, solo para ver, por supuesto.

Resultó que esa no era la razón por la que besó la mejilla de Seungyoun.

"Lo siento," dijo Seungyoun. "No sé por qué hice eso."

"Espera, no he terminado," dijo Seungwoo agarrándolo por la manta. Lo besó de nuevo y Seungyoun dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa. Seungwoo se apartó y respiró hondo. Los ojos de Seungyoun estaban muy abiertos y definitivamente estaba nervioso. "Sí, eso creí."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada," dijo, tirando de él de nuevo. Esta vez no tomó a nadie por sorpresa. Sus besos fueron rápidos, ligeros y desordenados. Tampoco estaban seguros de si era porque estaban un poco borrachos o porque eran dos idiotas que deberían haberse encontrado hace años.

"¿Qué pasa?" Seungyoun preguntó entre jadeos por aire.

"No puedo decirlo," dijo, poniéndose rojo. "Es vergonzoso."

"¿No es demasiado tarde..?" Seungyoun lo besó más. "¿Para eso?"

"No," dijo.

Seungyoun se apartó y se cubrió la boca. "Oh Dios. ¿He cometido un error?"

"Nuh uh," lo agarró de nuevo, pero Seungyoun se contuvo.

"Dilo," dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

"Te diré si todavía estamos haciendo esto en seis meses," Seungwoo se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá. Levantó su mano sobre el pecho de Seungyoun y deslizó sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su nuca.

"¿Seis meses?" Él rió. "¿Qué, te gusto o algo así?"

"Tal vez," dijo, admirando los rasgos del rostro del otro chico, como la forma amistosa de sus ojos y el puchero natural de su labio inferior. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Seungyoun extendió la mano y acarició el brazo de Seungwoo con las yemas de los dedos, pensando. "¿Estás viendo a alguien?"

Seungwoo resopló. "Obviamente no."

"¿Quieres hacerlo?"

Estaba oscuro, pero Seungwoo pudo ver que estaba temblando. ¿Y si dijera que sí? ¿Y si dijera que no?

Seungyoun se apartó y se sentó a su lado. "Esta bien."

"¡Espera, no dije nada!"

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Estaba pensando," Seungwoo se explicó.

Seungyoun dejó escapar un suspiro. “¡No, lo entiendo! ¡No te preocupes por eso!"

"¡Oye! ¡Quiero salir contigo!" Seungwoo gritó, frustrado.

Seungyoun esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Cuando?"

"¡Tú!"

Seungyoun se arrojó sobre él y lo besó juguetonamente. Seungwoo le hizo cosquillas débilmente para hacerlo retorcerse.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

Seungyoun se rió en su boca, su suave cabello colgando de su rostro. "¡Deberías haber dicho lo que ibas a hacer en primer lugar!"

"¡Eso no está bien!" Se quejó, pero lo jaló a sus brazos. "Puedes cambiar de opinión mañana."

Seungyoun puso su manta sobre los dos y se derrumbó. "Creo que ya no hay tormenta."

Seungwoo escuchó en silencio. No había habido ningún trueno en mucho tiempo por lo que Seungyoun o había saltado en horas. El viento había cesado y todo lo que quedaba era una suave llovizna.

De repente, todas las luces estaban encendidas en su departamento y cerró los ojos. "¡Oh!"

Seungyoun se sentó y se protegió de la luz. "Wow, eso es muy brillante."

"¿Puedes ayudarme a apagar todas estas velas?"

"Claro," dijo, levantándose con un estiramiento. Ninguno de los dos se miró mientras apagaban las velas y Seungwoo sabía lo que eso significaba. Habían estado borrachos, juguetones y pegajosos, pero sus sentimientos eran solo suyos. Él los superaría, supuso.

Una vez que se apagaron las velas, fingió no estar triste, pero a una parte de él le dolía. Algo en el fondo que no quería que la noche terminara estaba molestándolo.

Seungyoun se dirigió hacia la puerta y estaba listo para decir adiós permanentemente cuando su vecino levantó la mano hacia la lámpara y apagó todas las luces.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No lo sé," dijo. "Espera, no lo pensé bien."

Seungwoo sonrió. Siguió el sonido de su voz y buscó sus manos en la oscuridad. Lo condujo cuidadosamente de regreso a través de la habitación oscura, con cuidado de no dejar que ninguno de ellos se subiera a una vela cubierta de cera fundida.

La parte posterior de sus piernas golpeó el sofá y se tiraron mutuamente sobre él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Seungwoo susurró, ahora encima de él con la manta alrededor de su espalda.

"Pregúntame de nuevo si todavía estamos haciendo esto en seis meses."


End file.
